Situation
by The-Fourth-Queen
Summary: One-shot of fluff. Kurt falls asleep on Lance, but for once, the older teen doesn't shove him away. He looks kinda cute when he's asleep, doesn't he?


_Author's Note: Here I found this in my computer, it was written in 2017 or so, when I had the X-Men Evolution with Kurt as my furry obsession. It had me researching German and shuffling through fanfics, but there isn't enough adorable stuff! So I'll post this as a cute one-shot. Take it as shipping if you may, LancexKurt, I just hope you'll like it!_

* * *

"Hey X-Geeks," began Lance with a bored tone to the empty air, "Your elf here is aslee..."

The brunette was suddenly cut off by a soft weight landing on his thigh. He snapped his head down, eyes wide at the blue fuzzy who had been leaning on the wall a few seconds ago. Now? The thing remained asleep, but this time, cheek resting on Lance. The older boy lifted a hand with a sneer on his face, almost shoving the mutant away. Almost.

This was Nightcrawler- wasn't he one of the youngest on the X-Geeks team? How old was he anyways? Old enough to be in high school? Fifteen? Maybe sixteen. Didn't matter- he was still a kid. A goofy kid who honestly should take this super-hero business a bit more seriously. But what did Lance care? He didn't. So why did he hesitate to push Kurt off?

Maybe… a different approach would be best. Lance's sneer slid into a hesitant frown, "Ugh… Fuzzy?"

Lance lifted a finger, careful not to jostle the mutant on his thighs, and gave the lightest of taps on velvet cheeks, "You good?"

The younger one murmured something in his sleep- and Lance could have sworn it was German. It had to be- he was a transfer student after all. That's why he acted so weird, right? Or maybe because he lived with those X-Geeks so much in that ridiculous manor of theirs, probably getting pampered everyday like stupid pets…

Come to think of it, he _did_ look like a pet. A weird blue kitten. Lance couldn't help his smirk, and tapped the boy's cheek again.

He never expected Kurt to react by grabbing his hand. Just as Lance was about to send a tremor through the child, he found his hand being placed nearer to Kurt, soft German words reaching his ears and before he knew it, Kurt was resting his face in his large palms.

Why he didn't kick him away right there and then was beyond Lance. Surely he didn't like it- no way, Kurt was a weirdo- even for a stinking X-Geek. But… Kurt did look tired these last few days. As in more than the usual. Lance didn't know a lot about the fuzzball, but he did know that teleporting took a lot of energy out of him. Lots of it. Maybe he was training a lot- Wolverine had to take the blame, or maybe too much homework or maybe he wasn't getting enough sleep or-

Lance didn't care at all.

But he wasn't _completely_ heartless- the furry could stay there for a minute of two. At least until Lance's feet fall asleep- then he'll wake the thing up and forget it ever happened. Lance nodded, and slowly raised one knee to drape his hand over it.

The older boy dared to smile at the younger mutant, "Might as well leave you there,"

The fuzzy's pointed ears shook slightly, and Lance held his breath when Kurt's face wrinkled into something clearly uncomfortable. The older boy acted without thinking- he hugged him.

He shouldn't have- because it put him in an awkward position that strained his legs and pulled his back muscles. But the fuzzy settled, in fact, the fuzzy accepted the hug. Lance watched with wide eyes as the usually energetic tail wrapped its length around Lance's hand. He waited for _something_ to happen- a squeeze or even poison emitting from its sharp tip… but nothing happened. Kurt relaxed, and by now his breathing was deeper. Deeper sleep.

Lance should have pushed him off by now.

Minutes passed- and Lance ignored the full ache in his back or the fact that he couldn't feel his legs or that his hair was uncomfortably in his face. All for that blasted elf. Who was getting further and further from cute every minute… Actually, no.

Lance had never been so close to him before. Never. Not even when the thing lingered around Kitty. Come to think of it, Lance never noticed this before- Kitty and Kurt almost had the same hairstyle. Well, at least the bangs in the front. Lance chuckled, and that in return caused Kurt to shift. Which gave Lance the opportunity to press a hand to his back, and soothe him.

The last thing he wanted was for the mutant to wake up like _this._ Might as well put him back to sleep. So Lance did, sending the faintest of tremors from his hand through Kurt, it was like a lullaby version of goose-bumps, a soothing skill he realized he possessed and could finally use it on someone other than Mystique. He figured Kurt would like it- after all, they were both blue people, right? It didn't matter much, Kurt settled back into his sleep, a soft sigh on his lips that had Lance smiling for reasons he didn't want to know.

"That's it Little Boy Blue," whispered Lance as softly as he could, "Go back asleep…"

And after a beat, he added, "You look too comfortable to wake anyways…"

"But man can you make a guy uncomfortable." Lance's eyes fell on the tail once more, eyeing it suspiciously. There wouldn't be another chance to do so- but he dare not touch it. He watched the spade flicker every now and then, and though it had a life of its own.

Pins and needle- Lance hated them. He sent his traitorous legs a glare before holding his breath. Okay, if being nice meant suffering, then maybe Lance wasn't meant to be a nice guy after all. He should shove Kurt off right there and then. As in now. Probably now. How about now? Now?

Why didn't he do it…?

Lance shrugged, and decided that Kurt needed this sleep anyways. But Lance didn't want to punish himself like this- there had to be another way. Like maybe… He got an idea.

Lance acted quickly- pulling Kurt into his arms and as softly as a teenage male with destructive powers could be, he allowed him to lay a head on Lance's shoulder. He didn't jostle him much- but at least Lance wasn't as uncomfortable any more.

"Much better, don't ya think Fuzzy?" asked Lance with an amused smirk aimed at the oblivious look in the younger one's face, "At least now I can…"

Lance couldn't resist his flinch as the lightening blood bombarding into his veins- piercing needles all over and making him grit his teeth. Silently as he could- but he couldn't for the life of him stop gripping the fuzzball in his arms. Kurt was soft- like a giant teddy bear- it should be a sin to be so velvety soft but sturdy at the same time. He was almost jealous… Why couldn't he hug him more then? What? Never mind that- Kurt was moving. Was he waking up?

Lance watched with wide eyes as the blue mutant frowned. Fangs appearing as he opened his mouth, and rested his forehead against Lance's shoulder. Then he took charge. Lance didn't even have a saying when Kurt wrapped his fuzzy arms around his chest and pressed his face into his shirt- the tail was a surprise when it slithered around his waist and rested at his hip as though it belonged there. And Kurt hugged him- tightly… warmly…

That was where Lance should have pushed him off. But did he? No? Because he was taking advantage of the too-soft-to-be-legal mutant. Lance hugged him right back.

He embraced the furry boy with some sort of mild protectiveness, arms around his shoulders and keeping him upright. Lance eyed the mutant, but no change in the peaceful face. So Lance opted to listen to his soft breaths, drifting his eyes shut- because this was actually a very nice position… And finally, he allowed himself to relax.

He shouldn't have been surprised to find himself in the most comfortable of sleeps he had experienced in years.

They had a good few hour's worth of sleep before a fellow mutant came tumbling into the room with a cry on the tip of his tongue- that fell short. Evan arched a brow at the scene, making sure that this, no, it wasn't a hologram, and yes, he wasn't dreaming. Strange- but weirder things have happened. And in a bout of mischief, the boy picked his phone from his pocket, and snapped a quick picture. And another- a few more at different angles for good measure.

He smirked to himself, who knew they would look so cute together? And he tiptoed backwards out of the room- only to bump into a fellow teammate.

Evan whipped around, eyes wide as he noticed just which girl stood before him with jaw scraping the floor and scream building up, "Kitty… Shh…"

"Like? What's going on here?"

Evan face-palmed – but he turned for the drama. The sleeping teens shot up, Kurt with a yelp and eyes so wide that Scott could barely see the pupils. For a moment, Evan was afraid those eyes would tear up, but instead, Kurt's eyes snapped up to Evan, scurried past Kitty, but looked up to linger at Lance. It held there- for an uncomfortable amount of time before Kitty took a step forward.

Evan saw him gasp before he heard the inevitable *BAMF*. And he was gone with the tell-tale fumes of brimstone. Kitty wrinkled her nose, and stormed right up to Lance, "What's going on here? Like, spill already!"

Lance made no face- stoic as ever if not sneering in their presence, "We were drugged." He wiped his nose, "Fell asleep."

Lance dusted his pants, but there was no debris. He just didn't want to look into those narrowed eyes of the girl above him- didn't want to show the guilt. Guilt? What guilt? They didn't do anything wrong. The fuzzy was tired, and so he fell asleep on Lance. Lance hugged him and fell asleep too. What was the big deal? It's not like if Lance did anything to hurt the kid anyways. It shouldn't be mentioned anyways. It wouldn't happen again.

And that was it. Not to be spoken off again.


End file.
